


Vanilla Twilight

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, late realization
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard dan Spock seperti biasanya menyangkal perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Tapi ketika seorang rival muncul di Enterprise dan mulai menganggu Spock, Leonard mulai menyadari kalau dia memang mencintai Vulcan tersebut. Mc/s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from 2010 QvQ;
> 
> Star Trek is not mine.

“Spock,”

 

Suara itu... terdengar tak asing.

 

“Spock,”

 

Suara itu memanggil namanya berkali-kali, dengan penuh harap dinada bicaranya.

 

Spock membuka matanya, sinar terang menyerang matanya. Tapi setelah itu dia melihat wajah Leonard berada disampingnya.Sang dokter tengah memegang tangannya dengan erat, dia tersenyum saat melihat Spock terbangun.

 

 

“Darlin’, kukira aku akan kehilangan dirimu.”

 

 

Leonard terlihat ramah. Seperti bukan Leonard yang Spock ketahui selama ini. karena Leonard tak pernah bersikap ramah kepadanya... lalu, apakah Leonard yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah palsu? Semua ini palsu?

 

 

Tidak. Ini semua tak nyata.

 

 

Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka...

 

 

“Spock?”

 

 

Spock kembali menutup kedua matanya. Sosok Leonardpun lenyap, seperti disapu oleh deruan angin dingin.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Pip----Pip----

 

 

Suara alarm menyakitkan Padd berbunyi tak kenal ampun diatas meja. Spock mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut untuk meraih padd tersebut dan mematikan alarm yang telah dia setting malam sebelumnya.

 

 

Belum mau bangun dan bersiap-siap, Spock memutar badannya kesamping, tidur menghadap kedinding kabin kecil miliknya. Ditatapnya lempengan besi baja berwarna silver yang telah menemaninya hampir selama 3 tahun penuh perjalanan Enterprise di luar angkasa yang tak berujung ini--- segalanya masih terasa sama seperti pertama kali Spock menempati kamar ini.

 

 

Dia lalu merenung sebentar, mengencamkan didalam benaknya mengapa dia memimpikan hal yang sama 3 minggu ini. dia selalu memimpikan Leonard McCoy, tengah memegang tangannya, dengan latar belakang sinar terang yang menyakitkan mata.

 

 

Dan Leonard selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya, ‘ _Darlin’, aku kira aku akan kehilangan dirimu_.’

 

 

Apa maksudnya? Spock tak mengerti mengapa dia terus-terusan memimpikan Leonard, memang dia menyukainya---cinta, mungkin. Tapi selama ini dia belum pernah sekalipun memimpikan Leonard. Hingga sekarang.

 

 

 

Tak mau ambil pusing, Spock akhirnya memilih untuk menghiraukan mimpi anehnya. Dia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kedalam kamar mandi; menyiapkan diri untuk tugas.

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

“Leonard,”

 

 

Leonard merasa seperti orang bodoh, saat dia membuka mata, dia sudah melihat Spock terkapar disalah satu tempat tidur sickbay miliknya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Spock menangis--- dengan sebuah senyuman tertarik dipinggir bibirnya.

 

 

“Spock.”  Leonard meraih tangan Spock, mengengamnya dengan kuat. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sang Vulcan, dan perasaan hangat membanjiri dirinya saat dia mengengam tangan Spock.

 

 

“Leonard...”

 

 

Spock terlihat lega saat melihat Leonard, air mata yang tadi turun dari pelupuk matanya kini telah berhenti, seraya dia mengengam balik tangan Leonard, dan berkata...

 

 

“Aku selalu berharap kau yang ada disini...”

 

 

Tiba-tiba, Leonard tak bisa merasakan tangan Spock lagi. Kegelapan menelannya kebawah, meninggalkan Spock yang berada diatas, mencari Leonard yang mendadak hilang dari pandangannya.

 

 

“Spock!” teriak Leonard, sebelum dia masuk kedalam pusaran hitam yang menelan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

“Hah!”

 

 

Leonard terguling jatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. Belum berhasil bangkit dari lantai, dia langsung disambut dengan suara alarm menggelegar dari Padd miliknya yang terletak dimeja kerja.

 

 

Leonard buru-buru meraih paddnya dan mematikannya dengan kesal. Dia mengaruk kepalanya, terus menguap lebar. Dia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja, argh. Leonard merasa bosan harus mengerjakan hal yang sama setiap harinya...

 

 

“Cih, seperti orang bodoh saja.” umpatnya sambil berdiri dari atas lantai. Melakukan sedikit peregangan otot, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 

 

Pertama-tama, Leonard menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Merasakan kedua kakinya gemetar saat air membasahi wajahnya.

 

 

Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya, saling berhadapan dengan refleksinya dicermin yang terletak diatas keran air.

 

 

Bayangan Spock yang tengah tersenyum muncul kembali dibenaknya. Shit, itu hanya mimpi! Sadarlah, Leonard! Teriak Leonard kepada dirinya sendiri.

 

 

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu lamanya Leonard memimpikan Spock, dengan mimpi yang sama pula. Spock tersenyum kepadanya, ia juga menangis. dan dengan lembut memanggil nama Leonard.

 

 

Sungguh, ketahuan banget kalau itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Karena pertama; Spock tak pernah tersenyum. Kedua; Spock tak bisa merasakan. Ketiga (dan yang paling penting); Spock tak pernah memanggil Leonard menggunakan nama, dia selalu memanggilnya ‘ _Dokter McCoy’_.

 

 

Leonard mati-matian membantah kalau sesungguhnya dia menginginkan mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan. dia ingin sekali melihat Spock tersenyum walaupun hanya sekali saja. dan dia juga tak mau lagi bersikap menyebalkan kepada pemuda Vulcan tersebut, lama-lama Leonard lupa akan alasannya mengapa dia selalu bersikap kasar kepada Spock.

 

 

Karena Leonard selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali dia bersikap jahat kepadanya. Meskipun yang bersangkutan hanya diam menanggapi kata-kata kasar dan hinaannya, Leonard entah mengapa bisa merasakan amarah dan rasa sedih Spock setelahnya.

 

 

Jangan-jangan, Leonard mulai menyukai Spock?

 

 

Sadar kalau pikirannya mau membawanya ke dalam hal yang mustahil, Leonard berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut dan kembali lanjut membasuh mukanya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

“Hey Bonesey~!”

 

 

Suara riang kapten muda USS Enterprise mengema didalam Sickbay. Perawat Chapel ketawa cekikikan saat melihat Jim Kirk masuk kedalam sambil ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas. Tapi Leonard tidak tertawa, dia malah mengeluh, kenapa Jim harus datang ketempat kerjanya...sambil ketawa kayak orang gila, pula.

 

 

Leonard melihat Spock berjalan masuk setelah Jim, diapun mengamati Vulcan itu dari bawah hingga atas; penampilannya selalu sempurna, tak ada cacat. Tapi Leonard melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah pelupuk matanya, apakah Spock tidak bisa tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini?

 

 

“Cih, apa yang membawamu kemari, Jim? Dan kau juga membawa Hobgoblin berdarah hijau-mu itu.” Kata Leonard dengan nada ketus. Dia baru saja selesai mengecheck keadaan pasiennya di sebuah bilik tempat tidur, setelah itu dia memandangi Jim dan Spock sambil menyender kesebuah rak obat-obatan.

 

 

“Hey, jangan bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu sama Spock, Bonesey.” Jim berjalan kehadapan Leonard, masih sambil ketawa cengengesan. Walaupun sesungguhnya dia sedikit mengancam Leonard agar tak membuat keributan lagi dengan _first Officer_ miliknya. Sudah capek dia melerai pertengkaran antara Leonard dan Spock.

 

 

Spock melihat kedua manusia itu saling berbicara, pembicaraan mereka terlihat menyenangkan. Leonard tak pernah berkata yang baik-baik kepadanya, dia selalu menghina dan mengerjai Spock, dari awal mereka bertemu.

 

 

Spock tak menyalahkan sikap permusuhan Leonard, tapi dia juga tak menyangka kalau Leonard masih tak memaafkannya sampai 2-3 tahun terlewati bersama di Enterprise... jadinya Spock hanya bisa menelan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

 

 

“Oh iya, Bones, aku ingin mengingatkanmu kalau nanti ada perwakilan dari planet Aikoi XXI datang, dia seorang dokter, ingin meneliti tentang specimen yang kita ambil diplanet sebelumnya....bla-bla-bla” 

 

 

Leonard hanya mendengarkan perkataan Jim segitu doang, karena dia langsung terfokus kepada Spock yang berdiri tegak didepan pintu. Spock memang tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspressi wajah yang berarti, tapi entah mengapa Leonard bisa memberitahu apa yang Spock rasakan pada saat-saat tertentu. Seperti sebuah koneksi, mungkin?

 

 

Leonard merasakan getaran datar disekitarnya, Spock sedang tak dalam kondisi fit. Baik mental maupun fisik. Mungkin dia akan membuat _appointment_ bagi Spock untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

 

 

“Bonesey? Kau mendengarkanku, tidak sih?” Jim sewot pas engeh Leonard nggak memperhatikan omongan dia.

 

 

“Huh? Maaf, aku tak mengikutimu tadi.” Kata Leonard dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Jim mengerutu kesel sebentar, sebelum dia kembali menjelaskannya kepada Leonard.

 

 

“Nanti ada perwakilan Aikoi XXI datang, aku minta kau ikut denganku untuk menyambutnya.” Jim bertolak pinggang saat mengatakannya.

 

 

Leonard ber-hah ria mendengarnya. “Kenapa harus aku? Emangnya si Hobgoblin nggak bisa untuk menemanimu, apa?” lagi-lagi Leonard mengejek Spock.

 

 

 

Spock mengeritkan dahi, kalau dia tak diam-diam mencintai manusia itu, dia pasti akan membuatnya diam dengan _Nerve Pinch_.

 

 

“Spock mengurus sesuatu di lab, makanya dia tak bisa menemaniku nanti. Tapi dia akan menyusul kita kok, jangan khawatir.” Ujar Jim sambil menepuk pundak Leonard.

 

 

“Cih, siapa juga yang khawatir.” Leonard lagi-lagi membantah, kalau dia memang khawatir dengan Spock.

 

 

Setelah itu, Jim akhirnya pergi keluar dari Sickbay-nya Leonard. Spock mengekor dibelakangnya, mengajaknya berbicara dalam perjalanan mereka. Leonard melihat mereka pergi bersama, dan diam-diam merasa iri dengan kedekatan mereka.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

_Chronometer_ menunjukan 1500. Leonard tengah berjalan dengan Jim menuju ruang transporter, untuk menyambut tamu mereka yang seharusnya sudah datang sekarang.

 

 

“Seperti apa rupa perwakilan dari planet ini?” Tanya Leonard, sedikit membetulkan seragam _science blue_ miliknya.

 

 

“Mana kutahu. Aku hanya diberitahu seperti itu oleh Pike.” Jawab Jim, tak merasa repot untuk membenahi dirinya yang terlihat urakan seperti anak remaja.

 

 

Kedua pria itu akhirnya sampai ke ruang transporter. dimana awak pengoperasi mesin tersebut telah menerima sinyal dari planet yang dimaksudkan, dan sedang melakukan beaming orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai perwaklian dari sana.

 

 

Lingkaran cahaya terbentuk di atas panel transporter, sedikit demi sedikit membentuk sosok seseorang. Untaian rambut berwarna silver menjutai dibelakangnya, dan jubah berwarna merah gelap dengan untaian emas menutupi tubuhnya dari pundak hingga mata kaki.

 

 

Lingkaran cahaya transporter tersebut menghilang. Sosok pemuda berambut silver yang diikat kebelakang menggunakan pita hitam itu membuka matanya secara perlahan, bola mata berwarna hijau terang berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum terfokus kepada sosok Leonard dan Jim yang ada di hadapannya.

 

 

 

“Kapten Kirk,” pemuda itu menyeringai. Dia berjalan turun dari atas transporter dengan anggun, jubah merahnya yang menyentuh tanah mengikuti dari belakang. “Merupakan sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan seorang pahlawan.”

 

 

Jim ketawa cengengesan, Leonard menyikut perut sampingnya agar berhenti tertawa dan menjabat tangan tamu mereka.

 

 

“Kami juga merasa terhormat bisa membantu penelitianmu, tuan...”

 

 

“Raivis. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel tuan, aku tak pantas dipanggil seperti itu.”

 

 

Jim dan Raivis tertawa sambil berjabat tangan, sementara Leonard menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah bosan. Setelah itu, Jim menarik Leonard untuk berkenalan dengan sang tamu terhormat.

 

 

“Raivis, ini adalah Dokter McCoy, dokter terbaik kami disini.” Jim mengenalkan Leonard kepada Raivis. Raivis senyam-senyum saja sambil melihat Leonard, dia terlihat datar saat melihatnya; berbeda saat dia bercengkrama dengan Jim.

 

 

 

“Senang berkenalan denganmu, Dokter McCoy. Kita memiliki profesi yang sama, ya, Dokter... tapi tentu kemampuan kita berbeda jauh, bukan?” Raivis meraih tangan Leonard dan menjabatnya. Tapi bagi Leonard, Raivis bukan menjabat tangannya, malah sedang mencoba untuk meremukan tangannya. Kenceng banget pegangannya.

 

 

“Y-yah, s-salam kenal juga...” karena tangannya yang kerasa sakit abis digengam sama Raivis, Leonard menghiraukan perkataan sindiran Raivis barusan.

 

 

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang transporter terbuka. Dan Spock masuk kedalam ruangan. Vulcan tersebut memakai jaket lab berwarna putih, sepertinya dia langsung bergegas kemari setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di Lab.

 

 

“Oh!” Raivis terlihat senang sekali melihat Spock muncul, dia langsung melepaskan tangan Leonard dan berjalan menuju Spock. Itupun pake nyenggol pundaknya Leonard pula.

 

 

Spock yang baru datang dan nggak tau apa-apa menaikan alis, ini orang ngapain deketin dia? udah gitu ngeliatin atas bawah pula! “Maaf....anda siapa?” tanya Spock.

 

 

 

Jim tadinya mau buka mulut untuk mengenalkan si alien (?) perwakilan ini, tapi yang bersangkutan keburu mengenalkan diri duluan.

 

 

“Ah! Tak sopan betul diriku, belum mengenalkan namaku kepadamu; Aku Raivis, perwakilan dari planet damai sentosa Aikoi XXI. Sungguh beruntung diriku bisa bertemu dengan seorang Vulcan disini. Dan kau bukanlah Vulcan biasa, kau adalah putera dari Sarek, Ambassador Vulcan! Berarti kau adalah seorang pangeran, iya kan?” Raivis secara panjang lebar menjelaskan. Jim sama Leonard bengang-bengong ngeliatin Riavis ngerocos didepan Spock.

 

 

“Kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu tentang diriku?” anehnya, Spock terlihat _neutral_ kepada Riavis. Biasanya kalau udah ketemu sama orang yang bikin gondok setengah mati ( _kayak begini contohnya_ ) Spock udah males ngeladenin, tapi kok...

 

 

Raivis tersenyum, mendadak dia menjuntaikan jemarinya di lengan Spock. Jim dan Leonard sama-sama berdecak kaget, Berani-beraninya Raivis menyentuh Spock! Padahal Spock paling benci disentuh! Leonard tentu naik darah saat melihat pemuda aneh itu colak-colek Spock.

 

 

“Aku memang sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, pangeran Spock Schn Tgai. Betapa bahagianya diriku bisa melihatmu dari dekat seperti ini...” Ucap Raivis, pandangan matanya sayu, dan jemari tangannya kini bergerak mau meraih wajah Spock.

 

 

Spock mau menghentikannya, tetapi saat dia mau mengangkat tangannya, tangan Raivis telah duluan dicegat sama Leonard dari belakang.

 

 

“Maaf, kurasa kau tidak tahu banyak soal Vulcan, ya? Vulcan tak suka di sentuh sembarangan, tuan. Jadi lebih baik kau singkirkan tanganmu darinya.”

 

 

Leonard berkata dengan nada ketus, terdengar lebih seperti ancaman, malah. Masing-masing Raivis dan Spock terdiam saat Leonard berkata seperti itu. Raivis akhirnya menarik tangannya kembali, Leonardpun melepaskan tangannya.

 

 

Jim panik ngeliat situasi mendadak jadi panas, ia lalu berinisiatif untuk menghentikan semua itu. “E-eh, Raivis, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukan kamarmu? Pastinya kau merasa capek setelah beaming kemari...mari.”  

 

 

Jim membawa paksa Raivis yang sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan, pandangan matanya tertuju kepada Leonard; dan dia menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

 

 

Leonard mendengus kesal, ngajakin berantem amat sih itu orang; salah besar banget ngajakin orang dari Selatan buat berantem, bung. Leonard kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Spock; yang menatapnya dengan mata terbalak.

 

 

“Dokter McCoy...” Spock mau berbicara; tapi Leonard menyelanya, karena Leonard merasa malu sekali telah mengancam tamu yang berani menyentuh Spock seenak jidatnya, kesannya Leonard itu posesif banget sama Spock---padahal Spock itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Hm, apakah betul begitu?

 

 

“J-jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Hobgoblin! aku melakukannya karena dia menganggumu, itu saja!” bantah Leonard. Dia langsung pergi dari ruangan, secepat yang dia bisa.

 

 

Spock melihat Leonard pergi meninggalkannya, setelah dokter dari Georgia itu pergi, sebuah sepuhan berwarna hijau gelap muncul dikedua pipi Spock, bahkan hingga ke ujung telinga runcingnya. Dia tersipu.

 

 

Dan wajahnya menjadi semakin panas.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Setelah pertemuan yang memalukan itu, hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Dengan tambahan adanya Raivis, sang tamu kehormatan yang berharap bisa ikut meneliti bahan penelitian di lab.

 

 

Baru 5 menit Raivis menginjakan kakinya di Enterprise, dia langsung membuat hampir semua awak wanita pingsan karena ketampanannya. Raivis emang sering tebar pesona setiap kali ada wanita disekitarnya, cuman tinggal memaparkan senyum, wanita yang melihatnya bakal jatuh kelantai karena kakinya lemas dengan seketika.

 

 

Jim merasa pamornya turun drastis dengan kedatangan Raivis di Enterprise, kegantengannya jatuh abis kalau disandingkan sama Raivis yang maha sempurna dan ganteng--- kulit putih mulus pucat, bola mata tajam berwarna hijau terang, dan rambut berwarna silver panjang yang terurus rapi...

 

 

Bukan hanya Jim seorang yang merasa kedatangan Raivis membawa aura aneh, Leonard juga merasakannya. Apalagi saat pertama kali Raivis mencoba untuk menyentuh Spock, Leonard bener-bener naik darah pas ngeliatnya.

 

 

Dan karena sekarang Raivis tinggal sementara di Enterprise, dia pasti akan mencoba untuk mendekati Spock lagi! Dan parahnya Leonard tak akan bisa selamanya untuk menolong Spock! Argh, kenapa sih Jim memperbolehkannya untuk ikut di Enterprise?!

 

 

“Jim. Sumpah deh, kenapa kau harus membiarkan si Riavis itu untuk bekerja sementara disini, emangnya orang-orang kita kurang cukup untuk menganalisa sampel yang kita bawa? Emangnya Spock tak cukup pintar untuk melakukannya?!”

 

 

Leonard masuk-masuk kedalam kabin Jim udah marah-marah. Jim yang lagi bercermin kaget dan tengsin, takut Leonard tahu kalau dia itu narsis banget sama dirinya sendiri.

 

 

“Apa maksudmu, Bonesey? Dia sendiri yang memintanya... dan Pike juga membolehkannya...” kata Jim dengan pelan, rada takut ngeliat Leonard yang masang muka pingin bunuh orang pake _hypospray_ miliknya.

 

 

Leonard mengeram kesal, “Kau tak liat apa, seluruh awak wanita disini mengalami _cold feet_ setiap kali Raivis melintas, bahkan Christine dan Uhura juga melempem sama tatapan orang aneh itu! dan dia juga berani macam-macam dengan Spock, apa kau tak menganggapnya sebagai hal yang menganggu kinerja kita??”

 

 

Jim mau mengeluarkan komentarnya atas perkataan Leonard, tapi dia mengurungkan niat. Sebaliknya, dia malah ketawa cekikikan kayak gadis remaja yang habis melihat cowok yang ia suka.

 

 

 

Leonard jadi bingung, wong situasi lagi genting begini Jim malah cengengesan lagi! lama-lama hasrat Leonard untuk menyuntik Jim pakai obat anti sakit jiwa semakin besar....

 

 

“Jim, kenapa kau malah ketawa?! Aku serius!” teriak Leonard.

 

 

“Oh, Bonesey... kau hanya cemburu dengan Raivis, karena dia mendekati Spock, iya kan?” kata Jim, anteng.

 

 

Omongan Jim terasa seperti anak panah yang nyungsep di dada Leonard, gila, kata-katanya emang bener dan nohok abis. Leonard kini jadi panik, berusaha mencari alasan untuk membantah perkataan Jim.

 

 

“Ti-tidak! Si-si-siapa bilang aku cemburu, hah!? A-aku tak suka de-dengan caranya mendekati Spock, itu saja!” sahut Leonard, menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

 

 

Jim berhenti ketawa, dan menatap Leonard dengan wajah serius. “Aku kan cuman bercanda, Bones.” Jim berdecak kaget, “Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar cemburu dengan Raivis!? Kau menyukai Spock?!”

 

 

 

Leonard berteriak frustasi. Mampus, asumsi-nya Jim bener. “NGGAK! A-a-aku cu-cuman ngga—nggak suka—cara...”

 

 

Jim ketawa ngakak, “BONES!! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI SPOCK!!”

 

 

Leonard langsung nyari kursi buat disumpelin kemulutnya Jim. Tapi sebelum Leonard berhasil mencari kursi tersebut, Jim meredakan volume tawa nistanya.

 

 

“Jadi selama ini perkiraanku memang benar. Kalau kalian saling suka satu sama lain...” muka Jim terlihat berseri-seri, seperti habis menemukan tambang emas.

 

 

Leonard terkejut saat mendengar Jim berkata ‘kalian saling suka satu sama lain’. Itu berarti Spock juga suka sama Leonard, dong? Tapi Leonard tak mau banyak berharap...

 

 

“Apa maksudmu, Jim? Sudahlah, jangan panjang-panjangin urusan ini.” Leonard mencoba untuk menganti topik, tapi sayangnya Jim ogah untuk mengganti topik panasnya.

 

 

“Hee, kau tak menyadarinya ya, Spock kan juga memperhatikanmu, tau! Dia selalu membicarakanmu setiap kali kita bermain catur, atau selalu membesar-besarkan namamu. Dan dia juga sering bertanya kepadaku...” Jim menjelaskan.

 

 

Leonard mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Jim, apakah semua yang dia katakan itu benar? Apakah Spock juga merasa seperti itu kepadanya? jadi selama ini, mereka sama-sama menyangkal perasaan mereka masing-masing karena takut? Secerca harapan muncul dihati Leonard...

 

 

“Dia sering bertanya kepadaku,” tiba-tiba suara Jim melemah. “Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar kepadanya, Bones. Padahal dia sudah mencoba sebaik yang dia bisa untuk membuatmu senang.” Kini Jim memberi tatapan tajam kepada Leonard.

 

 

Leonard tak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini dia memang selalu jahat kepada Spock ya karena... karena untuk menyangkal perasaannya. Spock tak akan mungkin membalas perasaannya, dan Leonard juga jadi orang bego karena mencintainya...

 

 

“Aku...aku bukannya jahat padanya, tapi...”

 

 

“Tapi kau takut dia tak berperasaan sama sepertimu mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Vulcan yang seharusnya tak bisa merasakan dan tak bisa mencinta?” Jim memotong perkataan Leonard.

 

 

Leonard mau menutup mulut Jim, tapi karena perkataanya bener juga, Leonard mengurungkan niatnya.

 

 

“Kau salah besar, Bonesey~” Jim mulai ketawa lagi, kayak ngejek Leonard. “Spock bisa merasakan. Kau tak lupa kalau dia hanya setengah Vulcan, kan? Dia menahan perasaan karena dia memilih untuk dibesarkan dalam adat Vulcan, dimana seorang Vulcan harus bisa meredam segala emosi yang mereka punya.” Jim udah kayak pakar pemecah masalah aja ngomongnya.

 

 

Leonard lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata. Harapan itu memang ada baginya. Dan kini dia akan meraihnya, apapun yang terjadi.

 

 

Jim lalu menghela nafas, “Akhirnya, aku bisa mengejekmu dengan ini hal ini juga...”

 

 

“Hah?” Leonard nggak ngerti sama apa yang Jim maksudkan, pas dia mau nanya, Jim mendadak melakukan tepuk tangan dan berteriak-teriak gaje.

 

 

“Cieee, Bones suka Spock, Bones suka Spock, Bones and Spock, sitting on the tree, k-i-s-s-i-ng~!!” Jim tak dapat menyelesaikan nyanyian ejekannya karena dia langsung di bacok sama Leonard.

 

 

Well, nggak dibacok sampai mati, sih...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Spock sedang duduk dikursi dalam kabin miliknya. Dia baru menyelesaikan waktu kerjanya pada malam ini. sebaliknya ke kabin, mandi, ganti baju, dan melakukan meditasi, Spock mengisi waktu luangnya membaca buku tua pemberian ibunya yang berjudul ‘ _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ ’.

 

 

Mungkin dia memang terlihat sedang membaca buku, tapi pikirannya terbang melayang entah kemana. Bayangan Leonard menolongnya dari Raivis kembali muncul dibenaknya, padahal hal itu sudah terjadi berhari-hari yang lalu.

 

 

Leonard terlihat mengklaim kalau Spock adalah miliknya, dan tak ada yang boleh sembarangan memiliknya. Spock menyukai sifat posesif Leonard, apalagi saat dia membelanya dari Raivis...

 

 

Sepuhan hijau kerap kali muncul diwajahnya saat Spock mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, walaupun dia sadar diri kalau apa yang dia harapkan tak akan pernah terwujudkan. Hanya sebuah harapan palsu semata.

 

 

Mungkin saja Leonard menolongnya karena kewajiban sebagai seorang awak Starfleet, menolong sesamanya. Tak ada yang lebih. Lagipula Leonard tak mungkin mencintainya seperti Spock mencintainya, perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh, terlalu tebal untuk dilalui.

 

 

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah bel berbunyi dari pintunya.

 

 

Spock menutup bukunya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

 

 

“Siapa?” tanyanya.

 

 

“Ini aku,” suara Leonard terdengar dari intercomm pintu. “Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Spock.”

 

 

Spock merasakan perutnya sedikit bergejolak saat mendengar suara Leonard yang keluar dari speaker intercomm, apa yang mau Leonard bicarakan dengannya? Apakah soal yang kemarin? Benak Spock dipenuhi dengan banyak hal...

 

 

Spock lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk membuka pintu, tetapi saat pintunya terbuka, bukan Leonard lah yang berdiri dihadapannya.

 

 

“Pangeran,”

 

 

Melainkan Raivis. Entah menggunakan apa bisa menirukan suara Leonard. Reaksi Spock cukup lambat, dia bahkan tak bisa menangkis tangan Raivis yang menyuntikan sebuah cairan hypospray ditangannya. Kemudian Raivis mendorong Spock masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Didalam, Spock tersungkur jatuh kelantai. Badannya terasa mati rasa, entah obat apa yang Raivis suntikan kepadanya, obat itu sangat kuat sampai-sampai bisa membuatnya roboh.

 

 

“Pangeran Spock, apakah kau tak menyadari kalau matamu yang cantik itu membedakanmu dari Vulcan-Vulcan kebanyakan? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada ibumu yang telah memberikanmu mata indah itu.”  

 

 

Raivis bertekuk lutut dihadapan Spock, mengeluarkan sebuah belati panjang dari balik jubah yang selalu dia kenakan. Mata pisau itu dia dekatkan ke wajah Spock, mengusik wajahnya dengan gerakan pelan.

 

 

“Kau tak tahu, seberapa besar diriku menginginkan dirimu untuk berada disampingku, untuk menjadi milikku, Spock. Maka, jadilah milikku.”

 

 

Tanpa peringatan, Raivis menusuk ujung pisaunya ke pundak Spock. Spock berteriak kesakitan. Darah hijau pekat menggenang disekitar tubuhnya.

 

 

Spock merasa ketakutan. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena tubuhnya mati total. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Akankah ada seseorang datang untuk menolongnya? Entah mengapa yang terpikirkan oleh Spock saat itu hanya satu hal saja...

 

 

‘ _Leonard....tolong aku_.’

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Leonard bergidik kaget seperti ada seseorang yang memegang lehernya dengan tangan dingin. Lalu disusul dengan suara halus seperti tengah berbisik ditelingnya, lama-kalamaan suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan Leonard mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu...

 

 

‘ _Leonard...tolong aku. Tolong aku..._ ’

 

 

Spock.

 

 

Spock berada didalam masalah.

 

 

“Jim!” Leonard jadi panik, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Spock. “Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Spock sepertinya terluka!” sahutnya.

 

 

Jim yang batuk-batuk karena dicekek Leonard barusan memasang wajah bingung, “Hah? Apa maksudmu? Spock terluka?”

 

 

 

Tak mau menunggu lama, Leonard langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya Jim. Jim melihat Leonard berlari secepat angin, sementara dia hanya bisa memandangnya bingung. Tapi karena merasa perasaan tak enak, Jim akhirnya mengikuti Leonard sambil memanggil beberapa petugas keamanan.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Leonard merasa ada yang salah. Dia mendengar Spock memanggil-manggil namanya, meminta tolong kepadanya. apa ini, perasaan tak enak apa ini?! saat Leonard sampai didepan pintu kabin Spock, dia menyadari kalau pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Dan dia tak bisa membukanya tanpa kode pengaman.

 

 

“Dammit! Spock! Buka pintu ini!! Spock!!” Leonard berteriak sambil mengedor-gedor pintu tersebut, bahkan besi pintu yang dia gedor jadi sedikit penyok karena pukulan tangannya.

 

 

Merasa tak ada gunanya, apalagi mencoba untuk mendobraknya, Leonard memasukan kode _override_ yang dia ketahui dari Jim. Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka, dan Leonard melihat pemandangan yang teramat mengiris hatinya didalam sana.

 

 

Raivis tengah bertekuk lutut disamping Spock, tangannya memegang pisau belati yang kini tertusuk di dada bagian bawah Spock. Lantai kabin itu penuh dengan darah hijau, dan Spock sama sekali tak terlihat baik-baik saja.

 

 

Raivis tak dapat mengelak saat Leonard menerjang tubuhnya, memukulinya sekuat yang dia bisa sampai Riavis jatuh lunglai di pojok ruangan.

 

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya!? apa yang kau lakukan!?! Akan kubunuh kau!”  teriak Leonard, menghujani tubuh Raivis dengan banyak pukulan dan tendangan.

 

 

Disaat Jim dan beberapa petugas keamanan sampai, mereka kesulitan mencoba melerai Leonard dari Raivis, karena Leonard menjadi beringas ingin menghajar Raivis sampai mati karena telah menikam Spock.

 

 

“Hentikan, Bones!! Spock masih bernafas, dia membutuhkan dirimu!” Jim melihat kondisi Spock yang sudah tak jelas karena tikaman bertubi ditubuhnya, dan darah yang rasanya tak berhenti mengalir keluar dari luka-lukanya.

 

 

Leonard kini menjadi tenang, dan meminta dirinya untuk dilepaskan dari tangan ketiga petugas keamanan yang mati-matian mencoba untuk menahannya. Leonard kemudian beralih kepada Spock, memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernafasannya. Mengetahui kalau Spock masih bernafas dan hidup membuatnya lega setengah mati, meskipun keadaannya cukup memperihatinkan.

 

 

“Bawa dia ke Sickbay, sekarang juga!” perintah Leonard.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sangatlah mengerikan. Spock ditikam beberapa kali oleh Raivis, dan Raivis juga membiusnya menggunakan obat bius illegal yang entah ia dapat darimana. Sekarang Raivis telah ditahan dalam kurungan, yang dijaga dengan ketat oleh para petugas keamanan.

 

 

Leonard selama 2 jam lebih mencoba untuk menutup luka Spock dan membuatnya stabil, meskipun dia harus membuang banyak tenaga dan obat-obatan baginya; semua itu tak jadi masalah demi keselamatan Spock.

 

 

Setelah berhasil menstabilkan kondisi Spock, Leonard menghela nafas lega sambil menyeka keirngat yang membasahi wajahnya. pakaiannya penuh dengan bercak darah hijau, dan tangannya berbau pekat akan obat steril. Belum pernah Leonard melakukan operasi sebesar ini setelah kasus Jim yang tertembus logam panas.

 

 

“Dokter,” Christine memanggilnya, saat melihat sang dokter berdiri menyender di dinding dekat dengan tempat tidur Spock yang terisolasi dari ruangan. “Lebih baik kau beristirahat.”

 

 

Leonard merundukan kepalanya, “Aku akan membersihkan diriku, tapi aku akan kembali lagi kemari. Aku tak akan pergi sebelum hobgoblin disana itu membuka matanya.”  Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah tempat tidur Spock.

 

 

Christine mendengus pelan, kalau Leonard sudah membuat pernyataan seperti itu, Christine tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Maka perawat bertubuh mungil itu pergi meninggalkan Leonard, mengurus hal penting lainnya.

 

 

Setelah Christine pergi meninggalkannya, Leonard tetap berdiri ditempat yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Dia sedikit melirik kearah tirai putih yang mengisolasi Spock, melihat bayangannya dari dalam sana.

 

 

Diam-diam berdoa untuk kesembuhan Vulcan yang ia cintai sejak dahulu kala...

 

 

Lalu dia pergi dari sana untuk membersihkan diri dan akan kembali lagi setelah itu.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Beberapa Jam telah terlewati, tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti dalam kondisi Spock. Kondisinya masih sama, jatuh dalam koma. Setelah operasi untuk menutup luka-lukanya, Spock jatuh dalam koma. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan koma, melainkan masa penyembuhan, apalah namanya itu. Vulcan thingy gitu lah.

 

 

Tepat disamping tempat tidur Spock, berdirilah Leonard. Dia berpakaian seperti biasanya, _science blue uniform_. Baju seragam yang serupa dengan yang Spock kenakan.  Dia hanya berdiri disana, memandangi wajah Spock yang terlihat tenang dan mudaan dalam tidurnya.

 

 

Leonard tak dapat mendengar apapun, Kecuali bunyi alat pemacu jantung punya Spock yang menandakannya masih hidup atau tidak. Padahal keadaan di Sickbay sedang cukup ramai, tapi Leonard tak menyadarinya dari dalam bilik isolasi tempatnya Spock.

 

 

Dia hampir saja kehilangan Spock... gara-gara alien psycho sialan itu. Leonard sudah tahu kalau Raivis memiliki niatan buruk dengan datang kemari, apalagi niatnya adalah untuk melukai Spock. Seandainya Leonard tahu akan hal itu lebih cepat, dia tak akan mengizinkan Jim untuk membawanya kemari. Meskipun dengan itu Leonard melanggar ketentuan dari peraturan. Dia tak perduli. Persetan dengan itu.

 

 

Tangan Leonard bergerak perlahan untuk meraih tangan Spock yang terlipat diatas dadanya. Tapi dia selalu berhenti ditengah jalan untuk meraihnya, karena takut kalau Spock akan merasa terganggu dengan sentuhannya.

 

 

Tapi Leonard tetap melakukannya, dia meraih tangan Spock. Merasakan emosi datar dan kelam hanyut kedalam hati dan pikirannya. Apakah ini yang sedang Spock rasakan? Sakit, sepi, sakit, sendirian, sedih?

 

 

“Oh Darlin’.”  Leonard membuka mulutnya. Dia mendekatkan tangan Spock kebibirnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Tangannya yang sebelah mengelus kepala Spock dengan lembut, sama seperti yang sering ia lakukan kepada Joanna kecil jika gadis kecilnya menangis.

 

 

“Kembalilah kepadaku, Spock.”

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

 

Dari kejauhan, Spock bisa mendengar suara dentingan mesin.

 

 

Saat dia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan.

 

 

Apakah aku buta? Tanyanya.

 

 

Tapi tidak, karena perlahan-lahan butiran cahaya muncul, dan sedikit demi sedikit sebuah bayangan muncul didepan matanya.

 

 

“Spock....?”

 

 

Suara Leonard terdengar. Dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya muncul, dengan diterangi oleh cahaya dibelakangnya.

 

 

“Spock...”

 

 

Leonard memanggil-manggil namanya, Spock bahkan bisa merasakan kalau tangannya sedang dipegang oleh sang dokter, tapi dia tak bisa merasakan apapun yang berarti dari sentuhannya.

 

 

Mimpi.

 

 

Ya, lagi-lagi Spock bermimpi. Dan mimpi ini menyakitinya.

 

 

“Mimpi....” Spock mengerakan mulutnya secara perlahan. Leonard memperhatikannya secara baik-baik. “Mimpi...lagi. kenapa--- kau selalu ada didalam mimpiku... Leonard?”

 

 

Leonard meringis sendiri, Spock tak percaya kalau dia benar-benar ada disampingnya saat ini, memegang tangannya, dan berdoa penuh untuknya. Apakah ini semacam hukuman untuknya karena telah menelantarkan perasaannya dan Spock, selama ini?

 

 

“Tidak, darlin’. Kau sedang tak bermimpi, ini aku, Spock.” Leonard mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, berharap dengan itu Spock bisa percaya kepadanya.

 

 

Spock mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri, dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapat pandangan yang lebih jernih. Dan sosok Leonard McCoy menyambutnya saat dia bisa melihat secara jelas.

 

 

“Dokter...McCoy..” Spock memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Leonard yang ada disampingnya. Leonard tak bisa menahan seringainya untuk keluar pada saat itu, dia tak ingin menangis, apalagi didepan Spock.

 

 

“Darlin’...kukira aku akan kehilangan dirimu,” bisik Leonard dengan pelan.

 

 

Spock dapat merasakan perasaan lega dan bahagia Leonard melalui sentuhan tangannya, dan juga berbagai macam perasaan lainnya; perasaan takut Leonard saat melihatnya bersimbah darah karena Raivis, perasaan marah Leonard saat melihat Raivis mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, dan perasaan sayang Leonard karena melihatnya membuka mata.

 

 

“Leonard,” Spock berusaha untuk menggerakan tangannya, tapi tubuhnya masih terasa sangat kaku sekali. “Aku selalu berharap kau yang ada disampingku, dan iya, Leonard McCoy, aku juga mencintaimu.”

 

 

Leonard melihat pinggir bibir Spock tertarik keatas menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil, dengan butiran air mata jatuh dari samping matanya. dia tersenyum. Dan juga menangis.

 

 

 

Leonard menyadari kalau dia pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya, ya, didalam mimpinya. Semuanya sama persis... Leonard tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya, diapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Spock dan mencium pipinya yang sedikit basah karena air mata.

 

 

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat menjadi satu...

 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> "Vanilla Twilight" ---- Owl City.


End file.
